


Future Perfect

by glitterandlube



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandlube/pseuds/glitterandlube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look the dates in comics don’t work so if Tim is 17 in 2011 in actual time he would need to be 14 in 2008. Let it go.</p><p>Beta by  Merelymine and Omens.</p><p>Written from batstalkers's prompt: Tim/Kon: "Once upon a time, you had sunglasses and a pierced ear."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Future Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batstalker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=batstalker).



> Look the dates in comics don’t work so if Tim is 17 in 2011 in actual time he would need to be 14 in 2008. Let it go.
> 
> Beta by Merelymine and Omens.
> 
> Written from batstalkers's prompt: Tim/Kon: "Once upon a time, you had sunglasses and a pierced ear."

Kon helps Tim off the ground carefully and dusts off his cape. Tim pulls out his communicator but he’s unable to get a signal. He starts to fiddle with it as Kon flies around cautiously. Tim calls out, “It looks like we’re using old comm frequencies, I’m trying to figure out why...” when Kon comes down with a newspaper and holds it out, saying, “I think this is why.”

Tim takes the newspaper and notes the headline about Lex Luthor: President, and looks at the date. 2008. He sighs heavily and says, “I told you not to touch that clock with your aura.”

“How was I supposed to know it was going to explode and throw us back in time?” Kon demands.

“Because I said _not to touch it_!” Tim snaps.

“So why are we in Rhode Island,” Kon starts to ask as a younger version of Superboy appears and calls out, “Hey, Rob, I think I found the...WOAH! WHAT THE HELL MAN?”

On the ground, Red Robin starts laughing himself sick.

Robin hops down off the rock he was collecting data from behind, and he gives Kon and Tim a critical look. “I don’t recognize you. Please state your code names and any affiliations.”

Kon says, “I’m Superboy Senior, and that’s Red Robin. Teen Titans.”

“You’re not Superboy, I’m Superboy,” Superboy says.

“I’m future you, mini-me, keep up,” Kon replies.

“Where’s your uniform?”

“This is my uniform.” Kon says as he runs his hands down the front of his black and red t-shirt.

“I just get lazier and lazier, man. That’s so awesome.” Superboy says with a huge grin. “I’m still hot though so that’s all I care about.”

Kon starts, “Oh, huh, FYI, you’re not a clone, you’re...”

“Kon! Shut up!” Red Robin orders from the ground where Robin is starting to look at him in dawning horror. Robin asks, “What am I wearing?”

Kon says, “You wear a cowl now and dress like Dr. Mid Nite because you’re Batman now.”

Robin screams in horror as Superboy says, “We all saw it coming.”

Red Robin says, “I’m not like Batman. I just...look you get older and things change, and it’s not like that!”

Robin sniffs. “I’m quitting, and moving to a tropical island where all I do is sunbathe, and hit on hot women.”

Kon says, “Aww, look at you trying to be straight. That’s so adorable. I can’t even look directly at it. Also, I forgot to ask for years, are you color blind? Could you not see what you were wearing?” He gestures at the red/yellow/green/black old Robin uniform.

"Once upon a time, you had sunglasses and a pierced ear." Tim says. “And now you wear overalls on purpose. No judgement.”

Kon says, “And I was hot as hell in with the sunglasses and pierced ear. I even look hot in the overalls. Don’t front, you’d hit this even if I was wearing a burlap sack and had twenty-seven STDs.”

“Now you have jeans and a tshirt. Seriously, worst superhero costume ever.” Red Robin adds, ignoring everything Kon just said.

“At least I don’t look like a freaking condom head.”

“Also, you will note I didn’t mention your weight problem.”

“WHAT?” Kon yells. “I DO NOT HAVE A WEIGHT PROBLEM!”

“You’re easily the size of a fridge now! Look at mini-you! All slim and svelte.”

“Look at you! Scrawny midget crimefighters to the rescue!” Kon retorts.

Robin whacks him with his bo staff and says, “I am not a midget,” as Superboy laughs. Robin walks over to Red Robin and they stare at each other for a long minute. Superboy looks at Kon, who shrugs, and says, “Silent Bat Talk Time.”

Superboy lands and walks over to Kon to ask, “I’m still bff with Robin in the future?”

Kon smiles. “He’s my boyfriend now.”

“Holy shit! I talked Robin out of his Bat panties? I am fucking king, baby.”

“Wonder Girl too.” Kon adds absently.

Superboy gets a huge grin on his face and does a flying victory lap of awesome. He stops and says, “Not Bart though right? I mean, that seems kind of wrong.”

“Bart’s a little busy sexually harassing the universe right now.”

“Ahhh yeah, that’s all from me.” Superboy says proudly as he struts around the rocks.

Kon says, “What? No. It’s...ah shit, that probably is from me. Dammit. Oh well, at least he’s hilarious about it.”

Superboy asks, “What did you mean when you said I wasn’t a clone?” as Robin says, “Superboy, don’t ask about the future too much or we might change it.”

Superboy says, “Hey, I knew you thought I was hot. You need to stop lying about that.”

“What?” Robin says. “I don’t find you remotely attractive.”

“Yeah, you little Bat Liar - they’re getting it on.”

Robin freezes up and looks at Red Robin, who smiles gently and nods. Robin looks away from them all until he can compose himself. He straightens his cape and says, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Superboy looks at Red Robin and says, “You do put out right?”

Tim pushes his cowl off his head, and Superboy sucks in his breath and says, “Holy shit,” really quietly. Kon says, “I know right?” Then he leans over and kisses Tim, who leans up into the kiss, opening his mouth so Kon can slide his tongue in and give him a proper kiss. Kon’s fingers tangle in Tim’s untidy hair as Tim pushes closer to him to deepen the kiss. It’s a long five minutes of dead silence from the peanut gallery.

Superboy’s mouth is hanging open when they stop, and Robin is clutching his staff and sort of squeaking. Tim puts his hand on Superboy’s chest and says, “I put out.”

Superboy instantly replies, “I bet you do,” but mostly on reflex. He’s still kind of stunned at how hot that display was. He glances at Robin, who is probably about three seconds from some kind of breakdown, and will probably be mean the whole rest of the day in response to this clear evidence he has feelings, much less for Superboy’s fine self, says, “You know what, fuck it,” and grabs Tim and kisses him hard.

Kon says, “OH THAT IS NOT EVEN!” and starts trying to pull his younger self off Tim. “You little bitch let go!” He finally manages to get his stronger TTK around Superboy’s aura to pry him off Tim. Red Robin starts laughing again. He says, “I love you so much, Kon.” He’s giggling into his gauntlet as Kon says, “I love you too, Tim,” before turning to Superboy, and saying, “I will beat your ass so hard.”

Superboy blissfully says, “I don’t even care. I’m gonna marry him.”

Robin makes a series of frantic noises behind them, and then says, “I should to kiss older Superboy then. For fairness.”

Tim says, “I don’t mind.”

Kon rolls his eyes and kisses Robin on the forehead and says, “I’d feel like a perv, tiny Robin.”

Robin nods in understanding. He leans up towards Tim and whispers, “When do I get taller?”

“Not for a long, long time,” Tim replies sadly.

Robin sighs and says, “Figures.” He looks around shiftily and adds, “Is there anything I should know?”

Tim leans down and whispers a few things to Robin, who says, “Uh huh, uh huh, oh, wow, Jason is alive? Oh! That’s horrible!” Then he screams, “BRUCE HAS A FUCKING WHAT?”

Superboy asks, “Who’s Bruce?” as Robin says, “And Dick does what to me?!? Oh, that is it!”

Robin stomps off back to the Cave to go scream at his older brother, as Kon quickly says, “You have two dads, one of them is Lex Luthor - make sure you take the mind control device out!” until Tim can get his hand over Kon’s mouth and he says, “Just ignore that. Except the part about the mind control device.” He leans over and says in the scary Bat God voice, “Take that out.”

Superboy backs up and says, “Yes, Sir.” Then he says, “That’s kind of hot.”

Kon shoves Tim’s hand away and adds, “Robin likes to be held down. You know what to do.”

Superboy says, “Oh really?” with a lecherous grin on his face. He drifts over towards Tim again, but Kon says, “Don’t make me Super punch you into a mountain.”

Impulse shows up and says, “HeyRobinisactingallstrangeandscreaming! Hi new people! Heythat’saneattshirtcanIhaveit?”

Kon takes his spare shirt out of his pocket and gives it to Bart who says, “Wow, thanks!” He beams up at them, and Kon grabs him and gives him a hug. Bart squirms in his arms for a second before giving him an extra special Bart hug back. Bart pulls away to look at him, and he says, “Oh! I know you!” He looks at Tim, who says, “Hi, Bart.”

Bart asks, “Am I here? Am I big? Did you get Max back? Do I ever stop hating sushi? Doestheskystayblueinthefuture?”

Tim says, “No. Yes. Yes. No. Yes.”

Impulse says, “Okay!” and runs away.

Superboy starts to ask something, but Kon and Tim are fading back into their own time, so Tim just waves good-bye at his confused face.

Kon blinks and says, “That was random,” as Tim reaches up to put his cowl into place and realizes he isn’t wearing one. He touches his face, and he has a mask on, and when he looks down his uniform is different. Tim starts turning his head, and he can move it the full range.

“I don’t have any scars on my throat!” Tim says happily.

“You look hot too!” Kon says, “I like this outfit.”

Jason says, “Where the fuck were you guys?”

Kon and Tim turn to look at the building in front of them. Jason is wearing a leather jacket, and a mask, and Nightwing says, “We’re going to late if we don’t leave now.”

Tim asks, “Nightwing?”

Dick says, “Yes?”

“I can’t believe you’re Nightwing again. It was horrible when you were Batman.”

“When I was what?” Dick asks. He looks at Jason who says, “I don’t know.”

Tim asks, “Is Robin here?”

Dick points to Jason, who moves aside, to see Robin lurking around, stalking an alley cat with Colin. Colin waves at Tim. Tim waves back happily.

Kon hisses, “What the hell did you tell yourself?”

Tim starts laughing. “You think you’re so awesome. I’m awesome.” He walks over to Jason and says, “Hi, big brother.”

Jason says, “Hi Mei Mei. You okay?”

“Don’t call me Mei Mei.” Tim says immediately, and then frowns. “I’m fine. We had a small incident, but everything is perfectly fine. What are we going to be late for?”

“Getting ready for Superman’s wedding?” Dick says, “Is this ringing a bell?”

“What is he marrying Lois again?” Kon asks snidely before new memories fall into place and he yells, “HE’S MARRYING LUTHOR? TIM. TIM. I’M KILLING YOU.”

But Tim is already fleeing down the alley.

An hour later, they’re all dressed in awesome clothes, with Kon saying, “Oh hey, look at this shit, this is nice,” at everything in his closet, which is now located in a penthouse, in the Luthor Tower, which is above Metropolis, and contains a bed so large, Kon could potentially fit ten other people in there with him. He glances at Tim, who is spread out on it, and says, “Or not,” and quickly goes to hide in his closet before Tim starts developing mind reading powers and kicks him in the junk.

Clark comes in, looking spiffy in a tux, and says, “You look so nice, Conner.” Clark gives Kon a hug, and says, “I love you, son. I’m so happy you’re here with us,” before he walks out, and Kon goes over to stand over Tim and stare at him. Without opening his eyes, Tim says, “Awesome.”

“How did you even?” Kon asks in a small voice. “I don’t understand.”

Tim stands up and he runs his hands up Kon’s chest, and he says, “I knew it was going to happen. I left him a note with instructions.”

“I’m never doubting you again.” Kon says fervertly.

“Damn right.” Tim replies as [Time Master] Booster Gold suddenly appears in the room, looks around, and asks, “What did you even do?”

Tim yells out, “Hey, TED!” and Ted Kord sticks his head in the door and says, “Yes?”

Booster’s face scrunches up as his memories shift, and he says, “Never mind, carry on,” and vanishes from sight.

Another Booster appears next to Ted and says, “Hi Teddy!”

They walk away together as Kon asks, “For real, Tim?”

“I like Ted. He’s my hero.” Tim says snottily. “Besides this way Booster is completely neutralized.”

Bart comes in, and shuts the door. He looks around carefully and he asks, “Did it work?”

Tim nods.

“You had Bart in on this?”

“He saw us didn’t he?” Tim says. “We had to run a lot of simulations, he was a big help.”

“I still think we should have turned the sky purple,“ Bart adds. He puts his hand on Tim’s shoulder, and says, “Thanks for telling me about Max.”

Clark and Lex are married in the gaudiest wedding ever seen by anyone on the planet.

Everyone stares at Bruce for crying during the ceremony.

The reception is basically a series of drunken superhero shenanigans that end in the hall burning down but Lex owns it, and everyone knew it was going to happen. Jaime is insisting “That wasn’t even my fault!” as Lex waves him off. Bart says, “It was Eddie.”

Eddie says, “It was totally you and Jaime! Stop lying to defend your boyfriend!”

Tim says, “All of you shut the hell up now,” and everyone in the room quiets down. Kon whispers, “That’s really hot.” He sneaks Tim out of the room before Clark and Lex leave for their honeymoon on the Moon, which Kon is firmly in denial about, so Kon can have Tim on his giant bed. Tim says, “This bed is ridiculous. It’s actually kind of embarrassing.”

Kon says, “Yeah, you seem horrified,” as he strips Tim’s jacket off.

“I don’t know why I thought you’d have more taste as a rich person. Instead you just bought more expensive horrible stuff.” Tim notes. “My plan backfired. At least I had Bernard pick out your clothes.”

“Yeah, thanks for the black card, Tim,” Kon says absently as he unbutton Tim’s shirt, and then asks, “Can I tear your pants off? Are you attached to them?”

Tim sits up, and shoves Kon down on the bed, and says, “I’m going to fuck you so well, you’re going to forget your own name.”

Kon says, “I’ve already forgotten it,” before Tim kisses him. Tim’s pants end up in tiny heaps on the floor as Kon distractedly yanks them off.

Kon pushes Tim flat on the bed, and says, “So this guy told me you like being held down?” as  
he carefully extends his aura over Tim, who shakily replies, “I think your younger self might have actually been a better kisser,” and then he yelps as Kon really holds him down, and starts shifting his TTK to caress Tim’s entire body at once. Tim starts moaning as the ttk centers on stroking lightly against his dick while Kon bites at his jaw and kisses his way down Tim’s neck.

Kon reaches down and rips Tim’s underwear off and tosses them somewhere. They land on the ceiling fan. He expands his power carefully to keep stroking Tim’s dick while also rolling it back and over to slowly stretch Tim open as Tim shakes underneath him. Tim’s eyes are all pupil, and he’s pushing against Kon’s firm hold, and begging for some thing he refuses to name.

Kon spreads Tim’s legs wider, and he says, “I know what you want, baby, don’t worry, you’re going to get it.”

He licks at the head of Tim’s dick, sucking it into his mouth carefully, pushing his tongue into the spot that makes Tim starts swearing while he continues pushing his aura inside Tim until Tim shoves his foot against Kon’s ass and snaps, “If you don’t stick your dick in me right now, I’m breaking up with you.”

Kon is torn between huge amounts of lust and wanting to crack up. He’s Superboy though, so huge amounts of lust it is. Kon smacks his hand down on the duvet and reaches his power out until he can grab the lube and slide it back into his hand. Smoothness - Kon is its very master.  
He snaps open the lid, and squeezes some out before rubbing it around on his fingers, getting them wet and shiny.

He pushes his fingers into Tim, hissing a little bit as they glide into a hot, tight space, letting his aura move with them, as Tim kicks him. Kon pulls them out, and quickly slicks up his dick before he comes all over Tim’s thighs, and there’s a tragic newspaper headline tomorrow reading: SUPERBOY DIES IN SEX RELATED INCIDENT. RED ROBIN WANTED FOR QUESTIONING.

Tim gasps as Kon pushes into him, gripping at Kon’s arms as he slides in, and Kon graciously doesn’t mention anything about how he’s all muscle because his brain is misfiring and he really is starting to forget his own name. Kon moves up, taking Tim with him, until Tim is seated firmly on his lap, and Tim smiles a very evil smile, one that always make Kon harder then any known material on earth, and he starts riding Kon slowly, drawing it out as Kon holds him up, keeps him balanced.

Kon pushes his face into Tim’s neck and pants. Tim is saying, “I love you. I love this. Just give it to me,” and yanking at Kon’s hair as he bounces up and down on Kon’s dick. Kon slams his eyes shut hard as the pressure builds up behind them, and Tim is swearing as one of Kon’s hands slide over his back, and down to his ass, where he rubs the area around where his dick is buried in Tim. Kon lets his TTK wind around his dick to rub inside Tim, and it takes about five seconds for Tim to scream Kon’s name, and come all over Kon’s stomach.

Kon holds Tim in place as he pushes up, once, twice, and again, before following Tim into happy pleasure land. They sit there, tangled together for a few minutes before Kon pulls away and cautiously opens his eyes. Tim says, “They’re not red, you’re okay.” He’s patting Kon’s face absently. Kon says, very serious, “I am marrying you.” Tim kisses him happily and says, “Oh, I know.”

A half hour later Tim is bent over Kon’s very sturdy desk being plowed from behind as Kon holds his arms behind his back and keeps Tim from smacking into the desk too hard. Two hours after that Kon talks Tim into sex in mid-air. Eventually they pass out on Kon’s bed in exhaustion.

The next day, Kon wakes up to Tim’s mouth on his dick while wearing only one of his S-shirts, and a black silky thong. After Kon gets off, he puts on some damn pants, makes Tim put on some sweats, and flies them to Vegas. Tim spends the rest of the day refusing to be married by Elvis and cracking up when Kon finally just scoops him up and drags him into a random chapel. Tim notes, “It’s not even legal for two guys to marry here.”

Kon says, “Whatever, I’m part-alien, that’s not legal anywhere,” and Bart shows up hurriedly with Cassie so they don’t miss it. They get actual rings later, but video clips of Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne and Conner Alexander Luthor being married by a little old lady with blue hair, and her accompanying chorus of three badly singing children while exchanging plastic rings Bart got out of a 50 cent toy machine end up all over the Internet. Dick yells at Tim for not inviting him.

The end.

ps. They can get real married later in Metropolis where obviously Lex made it legal. OR ELSE.

 

This is Kon’s bed: 


End file.
